He saved me in every way a person can be saved
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Doctor Jack Dawson saves the life of Rose DeWitt Bukater. Does Jack save Rose more than once? Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R. NOT COMPLETE!
1. Hospital

"Is she awake?" Said a voice. Rose opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. In a hospital. Rose looked up at the doctor. "How are you feeling?" "I'm in some pain. What happened to me?" "You were in an accident" "It wasn't my fault. This was all my boyfriends fault. I hate him so much. He was way too drunk to drive but he didn't listen to me." "Do you want talk about it?" "After we left the club he was drunk and I said that I would drive but he hit me and said that he would drive. That's all I could remember" "We also found some bruises around your body" "They weren't from the accident" "Well where did you get them from?" "I fell down stairs" "Oh okay" "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" "Jack Dawson" "So your a doctor Mr Dawson. What's it like?" "Its a good job. I've always liked the idea of helping people and please call me Jack. I don't mind. Anyway I should get going back. I'll see you later"

"Rose whatever happened to you?" "Cal happened mother. Last night he was too drunk to drive and he caused an accident." "Well I'm sure Cal is sorry" "where is he?" "He's at home." "And he's safe!?" "Rose don't raise you voice at me" "I'm not raising my voice at you. I'm just angry with him. Last night I told him that I should drive but did he let me? No! Now I'm stuck in here because of him. I hate him!" "At least your both still alive. I'll come by tomorrow to see how you are" Ruth walked out leaving Rose in a bad mood. Just when see left Jack walked in. "Hi Rose, how are you feeling?" "Like shit. My mother doesn't seem to care but I don't care for her. We never had a good relationship" "I'm sorry to hear that" "It's alright. Its nice for someone to listen to me for a change" "well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here for you Rose" "Thank you"

"When do you think I can go back home?" "Possibly tomorrow. You seem well enough now" "Thank you Doctor for taking care of me" "Your welcome and again it's Jack" "Sorry Jack" "Don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you Rose" smiled Jack. "I can't wait to get back to work. I hate being at home with Cal" "What is your job Rose?" "I'm a newspaper journalist for the New York Times" "That sounds interesting" "Do you read it?" "Sometimes when I'm not working I do like to read it" Jack and Rose spent the afternoon talking about each other. Jack's time was now up. He had to get back to work. Rose was upset but he promised her that he would be back later.


	2. Don't do it

The next day Jack walked into the hospital in a good mood. He walked into Roses room to see if she was ready to go back home. "Hay Rose" smiled Jack. Rose was sat on the edge of her bed. "Hi Jack" "So are you ready to go back home?" "I guess so. I'm mostly looking forward to going back to work the most" "That's good. Keep everything positive Rose and everything will be fine" "I sure hope so" Rose got charged back Into her clothes. "Thank you for everything Jack" "Your welcome. Bye Rose" "Bye Jack"

...

"Sweet pea your finally back. I'm sorry about the other night" "It's your fault Cal. If I had driven I wouldn't have been in this mess!" "Rose I know your hurt and angry at me but look on the bright side your still alive" "Yes I'm alive thanks to Jack Dawson" "Who?" "Jack was my doctor. I should say thank you to him again" "You have already thanked him Rose. Why would you want to thank him again?" "Maybe because he cares about people unlike you!" Cal was shocked. Cal slapped Rose across the face. "Ow!" Cal grabbed Rose from the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall "That's for telling me that I don't care about you" Cal walked away leaving Rose to slid down the wall. She sat against the wall crying. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face to cry.

...

Jacks day at the hospital finally ended. On his way home he sore a woman run past him. She stopped in the middle of Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. She climbed over the railing. Jack knew suicide was not a good choice. Last year his friend Tommy almost committed suicide, luckily Jack stopped him. Jack walked up behind the women. She had the same hair colour as Rose. "Don't do it" The women turned her head. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" "Come on just give me your hand I'll pull you back over" "No! Stay where you are I mean it. I'll let go!" Jack got closer. He was now standing in the light. Rose could now see who it was. "Jack is that you?" "Yes it is. Come on Rose let me help you. Please give me your hand" Jack reached his hand out. Rose took it and she turned to face him. "Hi" She nervously said as she smiled. "Hi" Jack smiled back. There eyes met. "Slowly and carefully lets get you over" Rose slipped. "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried. "LISTEN ROSE I'VE GOT YOU! I won't let go. NOW PULL YOUR SELF UP COME ON!" Rose was now back to safety. "Are you alright Rose?" "I am now. Thank you Jack" "Your welcome" "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Jack. I really apologize" Rose cried. Jack put his loving arms around her "Your not causing me any trouble Rose." "Do you really mean that?" "Of course I do Rose. I care about you" "No one has ever told me that they care about me before. Thank you Jack for caring about me" Rose put her arm around him. "Your welcome. Come on lets get you home" "I don't want to go home right now. Have you had dinner yet?" "No I haven't" "Would you like to join me?" "Of course" They had a nice quite dinner together. They shared a lot of personal things about each other. After dinner Jack and Rose exchanged numbers to keep in contact..


	3. Getting to know you better

_Thank you so much Titanic4life! This story is dedicated to Titanic4life! I hope you enjoy this Chapter._ _Titanic 11912._

The next day Rose went back to work. A card and flowers were placed on her desk. Everyone at work had written a message in the card. Everyone welcomed Rose back to work. After catching up with some people Rose got back to work. It was now getting late. Rose had finally finished her article. She put her coat on and went home. When Rose got home Cal was still at work. Rose sighed in relief. Rose watched some T.V and had some dinner. After dinner she went to bed. Rose picked up her phone to message Jack. "Hay Jack, it's Rose! Tomorrow read the paper. You will thank me later for it" Rose sent the message and went to sleep.

The next morning it was Jacks day off. He got Roses message about the paper. He went to a near by shop and brought it. He read the headlines. HE SAVED ME IN EVERY WAY A PERSON CAN BE SAVED. Jack got back to his apartment to read the article that Rose wrote. It was about him. Jack called Rose. He asked her if they wanted to hang out. They met in a cafe "Rose that article that you wrote about me saving you was great. I want to say thank you" "Your welcome" "But why did you want to write about me? I'm not superman" "Don't you know Jack? You are hero. You are like superman for me and other people. You see people" "I see you" "And?" Smiled Rose. "You won't have jumped"

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes..." They both sang. "Here we are" "Alright" "Thank you Jack for today. I wish I could see you more" "We can see each other more Rose. Are you free tomorrow night?" Smiled Jack. "I am" "Perfect I'll see you tomorrow"


	4. Found you on the floor

**_Thank you so much Titanic4life for writing this chapter! I'm so happy to be working with you again! Read and follow Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912_. **

**_Titanic4life_** :

Cal stormed through the door. "Rose?!" Rose ran into the room. "Yes Cal?" "Get me some coffee. Now." Rose didn't move. "No." She replied. Cal looked at her, shocked. Was Rose seriously disobeying him? "Excuse me?" "No!" Rose stood up taller. "I said no. I will not make you coffee. It you want it that bad make it yourself." Rose had no idea where she had gotten the nerves too stand up to Cal. Cal looked at her shocked. He then frowned, hatred in his eyes. He pinned her against the wall. Rose was trapped. She was breathing heavily, regretting what she had just said. Cal slapped her hard across the face. Rose winced at the pain, but she had no idea of the pain that she was about to go through.

Jack arrived at the address Rose had given him. He took a deep breath. "Ok. You got his Jack. Besides, your just talking to her. It'll be alright." He tried to reasure himself. Jack walked up the porch and knocked on the door. He waited a couple moments, but no one awnsered. That was strange. He thought. Jack checked his watch. They had agreed that 4:30 was a good time to meet. Jack knocked again. Still no awnser.

Rose lay on the floor with scratches and bruises all over her body. She heard someone knock on the door. Jack. Rose thought. Jack was supposed to come. "Help," Rose said, although it was more of a whisper. There was no way he would be able to hear her.

Jack decided to open the door. He hoped Rose was okay with it. "Rose?" At first Jack didn't notice the barely living Rose on the floor. Then he saw her. "My god." Jack scooped her up in his strong arms. "Rose, are you alright? What happened?" Rose was barely able to awanser. "It... was... Cal." Her voice was barley even a whisper. Jack nodded and looked around the house. "Is he still here?" Rose shook her head. "No.. he left." Anger rushed through Jack's veins. How could someone do this to Rose? He hated Cal. "Okay Rose. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay? Just try to stay with me." Rose nodded. She felt Jack stand up and walk out the door. He laid her in the car. Jack started the car up. "Stay with me Rose." Was all Rose heard before everything went black.


	5. You saved me for the third time

**_Chapter By Titanic4life!!_**

Rose slowly opened her eyes. She could faintly make out a hospital room. She could hear the beeping of the machines. Rose then saw Jack sitting next to her, her hand tightly gripped in his. "Jack?" She asked. Jack smiled. "Hey Rose. I'm right here." Rose smiled then closed her eyes. "My head." She groaned. Jack smiled turned into a frown. "Yeah because of that son of a b*." Rose nodded. "Thank you Jack." Jack looked at her confused. "For what?" Rose opened her eyes and looked at him. "For saving me three times." Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course."

"How could I help you sir?" "Could I have one first class ticket to Santa Monica, California please?" Cal asked. The man nodded and handed him a ticket. "That would be $2,000 please." Cal handed him his credit card. After the man swiped it and returned it Cal walked aboard the train, leaving his past with Rose behind.


	6. Telling the truth and speaking dreams

**_My new chapter! This is dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

2 days have now past since Jack saved Rose again for the third time. The first time that he saved Rose she already had bruises all over her body. She lied to him saying that she fell down stairs. Jack figured out the truth. Cal was behind all this. Jack walked into the room where Rose was. He had brought her some flowers to cheer her up. Rose smiled as soon as Jack walked in. He looked so cute in his doctors uniform. "Jack!" Smiled Rose. "Hay Rose. I um...brought you some flowers. I hope you like them" Jack felt himself blush. "Oh they are beautiful. Thank you. Cal would never do such a thing. He didn't have a heart. But you do Jack" Jack took her hand "Thank you Rose. About your bruises they weren't from you falling downstairs were they?" "No. I'm sorry I lied to you Jack. I was just...scared if I told you the truth" "It's okay but now I know. They were from Cal" A other doctor came into the room. "Doctor Dawson we need you in room 323" "Okay thank you Doctor Williams" Jack then turned his attention back to Rose. "I'll be fine Jack. Go and save someone else's life. Be a hero for me. Your my superman Jack" Happily Smiled Rose. "I'll be back as soon as possible Rose" Jack kissed her forehead before he left.

...

One hour later Jack went back to be with Rose. "Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" "You can Rose. You can travel. Come and travel with me" "I would love to Jack. Where would we go?" Jack took a minute to think. "Santa Monica. I went 2 years ago. You would love it Rose." "Where is that place? And what do you do there?" Asked Rose. "Its in California. We can drink cheep beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up" Jack smiled. Rose laughed along. Jack loved her laugh. "Then we would ride horses on the beach riding in a surf." "That sounds wonderful. I would love to go with you Jack" "We will go together Rose. I promise"

...

The train finally reached Santa Monica. Cal took his belongings and got of the train. He was so happy to leave Rose behind. He had no idea where she had the nerve to speak with him that way. Rose was his girlfriend. She should obey him no matter what he asks her to do.

...

Rose was finally home. She had asked Jack if he could stay for a few days with her. He agreed with no hesitation. That night Jack was sleeping in the spare bedroom next to Roses. Rose woke up in a panic. It was just a dream. Cal was not at home and no where to be seen. Rose turned her light on. Jack walked in the room. "Hay you okay?" "No I had a bad dream about Cal" Jack sat down next to Rose. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No its fine now that you are here Jack. Thank you" "Your welcome. You don't have to thank me all the time Rose" "I do because you saved me" smiled Rose. "Can I ask you something Jack?" "Of course" "I know it might be a bit weird but could you hold me in your arm's?" Jack didn't hesitate. He and Rose snuggled up together. "Get under the covers Jack." Jack got under the covers with Rose. They both feel asleep in each others arms..


	7. More then just friends

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_** ** _Titanic 11912_**

The next morning Jack was the first one to wake up. It took him some time to remember where he was. He then sore Rose sleeping next to him. She was so beautiful. Jack really liked Rose. She was so different to any other women he had ever met. Jack smiled and got out of bed. Without waking up Rose he closed the door behind him. Jack went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. A few minutes later when Jack finished he served breakfast. Rose was now up. "Morning Rose" "Morning Jack. Did you do this?" Smiled Rose. "I did. Have a seat and eat. I hope you don't mind me doing this for you" Jack and Rose sat at the table together "I don't mind at all. Thank you" Rose leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Do you have to go to work today Jack? "No I don't. I've got this week off so I could take care of you" "Jack you don't have to give up for job just for me" "I want to Rose because I care about you" Rose had tears of joy in her eyes. Rose embraced him. "Thank you for carrying"

...

Later that evening they sat down on the couch "Do you want to watch a movie with me Jack?" "Sure. What do you want to watch?" "I was thinking something like The Notebook. Do you like it?" "It's okay. Romance movies aren't my type of things to be honest but let's watch it" "Are you sure? I could change it if you want?" "No its fine Rose. Let's watch it" Rose put the DVD in. When they were waiting for it to load they cuddled up together. Rose was in Jacks loving arms. Rose did think that she was going to have a bad dream tonight but she wanted to sleep in Jacks arms again. "Jack?" Jack looked into her eyes "yeah Rose?" "Can you sleep with me tonight? Just in case I have a bad dream?" "Of course Rose"

...

After the movie they went to bed. Jack held Rose close to him. Rose wanted to be more then 'just friends' with Jack. She wanted more. A relationship with him but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. Jack was also thinking the same about Rose. He truly loved her but how could he tell her how he feels? Jack broke the silence "Rose" "yeah?" " I know this might sound crazy but I really like you" "I like you too" Rose didn't seem to understand what he actually ment. "Rose what I mean is..." "what? Just tell me Jack" "What I ment was I like you more than a friend. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said such a stupid thing-" Rose quickly cut Jack off with a kiss. "Take me to the stars. Put your hands on me Jack"


	8. To the stars

**_Chapter by Titanic4life! If you yet haven't go and Read and follow Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic4life:_**

Jack smiled at Rose. "Gladly." Rose smiled. She started to unbutton Jack's shirt while he pulled of her nightgown. A couple minutes later the young couple were completely undressed. "Jack," Rose mumbled as Jack kissed her body passionately.

...

Rose sighed. She gently placed a hand on Jack's cheek. Jack smiled at her. "I love you Rose." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack." She placed a small kiss on his lips.

...

Rose slowly opened her eyes. She could feel Jack's strong, but loving arms wrapped around her waist. Rose smiled. She turned to face Jack, who was sleeping. She moved a piece of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Jack smiled before revealing his beautiful eyes to her. Rose smiled as he opened them. "Morning beautiful." Jack said before he kissed her. Rose smiled as he did. When they pulled away Rose said, "Good morning handsome," Jack smiled. "What did you think if last night?" Rose smiled back. "I thought last night was one of the best nights of my life." "Me too."


	9. Love in New York

**_My new chapter! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic_** ** _11912:_**

After getting out of bed and having breakfast they talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. "So Rose what do you want to do today?" "I know. Let's take a boat trip to see the statue of liberty" "And then after that we could go up the empire state building" smiled Jack. "I can't wait. I need to go and shower" Rose stood from the kitchen table. She had an idea. Rose held out her hand "Do you want to join me?" A huge smiled came across Jack's face. "Sure. I would love to" In the shower Jack and Rose couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It all began with Rose taking his hand and kissing his fingertips. With his other hand he lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

...

Jack and Rose were looking at the city and the statue of liberty. They were on a boat trip. Jack took Roses hand. "Where are you taking me Jack?" "Its a surprise Rose" They were now at the front of the ship. "Now close your eyes. Go on" Rose closed her eyes. "step up. And hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed don't peek" "I'm not" "Step up on the rail." Jack stood up behind Rose. "Hold on, hold on keep your eyes closed You trust me?" "I trust you" He took her arms and spread them to the side. "Alright open your eyes" Rose opened up her eyes. "I'm flying, Jack" Jack then softly started to sing come Josephine into her ear. Rose giggled. Jack then brought there arms back down. Rose turned to face Jack and they shared a very long passionate kiss. After the boat trip they went to the top of the Empire state building. "Look at that view Jack. Its beautiful up here" "It is. I know a more beautiful view" "Where is it?"Jack wrapped his arms around her waist "You Rose. Your my beautiful view. I love you" "I love you too Jack" Rose pulled Jack into a kiss.


	10. Santa Monica

**_My new chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

A week later Jack had some good news for Rose "Rose do you remember me talking to you about Santa Monica?" "I do" "Good because we are going tomorrow morning!" Smiled Jack. Rose kissed and embraced Jack. They were both so happy. "Oh Jack! I can't wait! I love you! Thank you! Your the best boyfriend ever!" They fell onto the bed laughing.

The next day the plane landed safely in LAX airport. After checking in to their hotel they went to the pier. "Jack is that the pier over there?" Rose pointed. "Yes it is. Come on" Hand in hand they walked to the pier. "What should we do first Jack?" "We will go to a bar and drink the cheapest beer and then ride the roller coaster until we throw up" Jack and Rose sat at a table together drinking cheap beer. Rose took a fairly large sip of her beer. "Ugh...That's disgusting!" laughed Rose. "Get used to it Rose. We are going to drink lots so we can throw up" They laughed. Rose cuddled up to Jack. He put his arms around her.

Hand in hand they made their way to the roller coaster. "Jack!" Rose panicked "What is it Rose?" "Cal!" "What?" "Cal is over there" "Are you sure that's him?" "Yes. I'm sure. I haven't seen him in New York since you saved me. Oh God Jack" Rose cried into his shirt. Jack put his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Shh don't cry Rose. Everything is going to be fine. With me here he will not lay a finger on you. I promise I will protect you" "Thank you Jack, but he is stronger than you. He could hurt you" "He won't Rose. I won't let him. let's go back to the hotel"


	11. Santa Monica part 2

**_Here is my new chapter. Dedicated to my best friend Titanic4life! You must Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The next morning Rose woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and Jack walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Morning beautiful" smiled Jack. "Morning Jack" "How are you feeling this morning?" "A lot better. I'm sorry for yesterday. I promise to make it up" Jack sat next to Rose and wrapped his arms around her "It's fine Rose. You were scared. You had every right to be safe. I will do anything to keep you safe and you know that" "I'm so happy to have you in my life Jack Dawson. I'm glad I was in that accident. I'm glad that you were my doctor. I love you so much" Rose kissed him passionately. "I love you too Rose"

...

Jack and Rose looked around and art shop. "Rose look at this" "It's beautiful" "Yeah it is" Jack got closer. He looked at the painting. "Look at the detail. The artist must of have spent a long time doing this." "Do you like art?" Asked Rose. "I do. I do draw but its not very good" "You have to show me your art one day Jack" "I should. When we get back to New York I'll show you"

...

Cal got back to New York. He went home and the house was empty. He wanted to say sorry to Rose for the way he behaved with her. Now that Rose was out of the house he had an idea in his head. He was finally going to ask her to marry him.

"Rose I love you" "I love you too Jack" They kissed passionately. Rose welcomed Jack's weight as she pulled him on top of her. They were both covered in sweat after making love. "Your trembling" "Don't worry I'll be alright" Jack leaned in and they kissed. After 2 minutes of silence Jack spoke "Rose I want to give you something" Jack got out of bed and pulled out a black velvet box. "Here" "Oh Jack you didn't have to get me anything. Thank you" she kissed him. Rose opened up the box. Inside the box was a necklace with a star charm. It was basic but very beautiful. Rose never wanted anything like diamonds. "Oh Jack it's beautiful. It's the best gift anyone has ever given me. And its a star. I love it and I love you" They kissed passionately. "Here. Let me put it on you" Jack put the necklace on Rose. "You look beautiful Rose" Rose blushed and kissed him. They both fell back into bed. "Lets go back to the stars Jack".


	12. Cal proposes to Rose

**_Enjoy my new chapter! Enjoy! Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Are you sure Jack?" "Yes I'm sure Rose. If I didn't have any work tomorrow I would stay the night but I can't" "Alright" Rose had a upset look on her face. "Don't be like this Rose...Listen tomorrow after work I could take you out or you could come round my place" smiled Jack. "Alright I'll let you know tomorrow Jack. Goodnight" "goodnight Rose" They kissed. Jack got out of the car. He took his luggage out from the back and went back to his apartment.

...

Rose got back home. She stepped into the living room and turned the light on. She was horrified. "Cal!?" "Hello sweet pea" "What are you doing here in my home? Get out!" Her breaths became heavier by the minute. "Your home? Don't you mean our home?" Cal laughed. He moved closer. Rose stood in shock. "Get away from me" Cal grabbed her by the arm. "Get your hands off me!" "I need you ask you something" Cal got down on one knee and opened up a little velvet box. "Will you marry me?" Smiled Cal. "No Cal! And anyway I don't love you anymore. I love someone else" she firmly said. Cal laughed quietly. "Don't be stupid" "I'm serious Cal! I love someone else and he loves me in return!" "He only loves you for your body" "That's ridicules Jack loves me for who I am!" "So your sleeping with a doctor?" "Yes I am and we love each other very much!" "You are a little slut!" Cal grabbed Rose by the waist and started kissing her neck. "STOP! GET OFF!" Screamed Rose. "Your a slut remember? If You can sleep with him that means you sleep with me because your a little slut" Rose had no strength. Cal was so much stronger then her. She needed Jack. He had to save her. After Cal stopped making love to Rose she was hit by him. She collapsed on the sofa.

...

Jack finished work for the day. He was waiting for Rose to call or text him. Time had now passed. It was now 8:00. Jack had now called and messaged her but still there was no response. He then drove to her house. He walked through the door and in the living room was Rose on the floor. "ROSE!" Cried Jack. "JACK!" They through their arms around each other. "What happened to you?" "Cal. Last night when I came home he...he" Rose cried. Jack stroked her back and rocked her in his embrace. "Shhh. I'm here now." "I love you Jack and only you" "I love you too. Is he still here?" "I don't know Jack. When he stopped hitting me I blacked out" "Well I'm not letting you stay here. Your staying with me"


	13. The truth of what happened

**_My new chapter! Enjoy!_**

Jack ran upstairs to get clothes for Rose. He had left her in his car so she was safe. He grabbed as many clothes as possible. He then put them in the car and drove back to his apartment. For dinner Jack ordered a pizza. They sat on the couch eating together. Jack knew it was best to leave Rose in his apartment. She was safe from her ex-boyfriend. "Have you got work tomorrow?" Asked Jack. "Unfortunately I do. What about you superman" they laughed. "I'm not superman Rose. I'm not even a good doctor" "Yes you are Jack. You save me and other people's lives" "Ture but I'm not the best" "Yes you are. Don't put yourself down Jack. Your also the best boyfriend and best friend ever" "And your the best girlfriend ever" They kissed and embraced. "We should go to bed. We both have work in the morning" said Jack.

...

After work Rose went back to Jack's apartment. He gave her a key a few weeks ago. Jack had told Rose that he still had an other hour of work left. Rose up her bag and coat down. She went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. While Rose was waiting for the dinner to cook she went looking around. She found a art portfolio on his desk. She opened it and looked through the amazing art work. Rose was amazed. Jack's art was...there are no words to explain his talent. Rose left his portfolio and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Jack came home. "Rose I'm home" Rose ran out the kitchen and kissed him passionately. "I've missed you all day Jack and I love you" smiled Rose. "I love you too beautiful" They kissed passionately again. "I've made us some dinner" "Oh Rose you didn't have to. Thank you" "your welcome and you deserve it" After dinner they cuddled up together on the couch drinking some wine. "I need to tell you what happened to me last night Jack" "Rose you don't have to if you don't want to" "No I want to Jack. I got home and I walked into the sitting room. Cal was in there. I told him to get out but he didn't. He grabbed my arm and he got down on one knee to ask me to marry him and I said no. I told him that I moved on and he got angry. He pushed me down onto the couch and made love to me. I tried to stop him but he was stronger then me. After that he hit me all over and I blacked out. And that's what I could remember" "Oh Rose. I'm so stupid. I've should off have gone home with you to stay the night. This is all my fault-" Rose quickly cut Jack off. "No Jack its not your fault do you understand me?!" Jack nodded. Rose kissed him passionately. "I love you Jack. And thank you for letting me stay with you" "You don't need to thank me Rose but your welcome and I'm glad that you were brave enough to tell me what Cal had done to you" they kissed and embraced.


	14. Lovers and friends

**_Hi! Sorry this story has taken time to update. I didn't have any time. I hope you all enjoy! This is dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life!_** ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Doctor Dawson" Smiled doctor William. "Hi doctor William" "Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine thanks" "Are you sure? You looked deep in your thoughts?" "Well it's just my girlfriend I'm thinking about" blushed Jack. "I know the feeling. I've been with my girlfriend for 3 years now. Tonight I'm taking her out because its our anniversary since our first date" smiled Doctor William. "That's great. Congratulations for the both of you" "Thanks Jack. I'll see you later" Jack sat at his desk thinking about Rose. He took out his phone and looked at all of the pictures he had of him and Rose. He smiled at the moment they had shared together.

"Hay Rose. How are you?" smiled Anna. "Hi Anna I'm good. How are you?" "I'm good. After work do you want to hang out? If Cal lets you" "I am allowed because I broke up with him! I have a new boyfriend" "That's great Rose!" Exclaimed Anna and they hugged. "Tell me everything about him when we go out tonight" "I will" Rose then sent a text to Jack to tell him that she was going out with a friend from work.

Jack got the text from Rose. He told her that was fine. Jack called his friend Tommy if he wanted to hangout together. Jack and Tommy went to a restaurant. "Jack!" "Hay Tommy! How's everything going?" "Much better. What about you?" "Its all going great. You remember the girl I told you about?" "Yes" "Well she is my girlfriend" "What! That's...Congratulations Jack." "Thanks Tommy. Have you met anyone yet?" "No. No girl is interested in me. Every time I talk to a girl they are with some one or not interested" "You'll find a girl Tommy. There is always someone for someone" Smiled Jack. "That's Jack"

Rose and Anna walked into the restaurant. When they were being taken to their table Rose spotted Jack. During dinner Anna and Tommy were in their own world. It was a perfect match. "So Anna what do you do?" "I'm a newspaper journalist. I work for the New York Times. I work with Rose. What do you do?" Smiled Anna. "I work on Broadway. I sale tickets to people. Sometimes I get tickets for free. Maybe when I get tickets you can join me" "I would love to" Anna and Tommy looked at Jack and Rose. They were both kissing. Tommy cleared his throat. Jack and Rose blushed. "Sorry" They both blushed and apologized. 2 hours Later Tommy and Anna shared a cab together. Hand in hand Jack and Rose walked home. "Anna and Tommy really like each other" Smiled Rose "Yeah they do. I'm glad Tommy has found Anna. You remember I told you that Tommy want to kill himself but I stopped him?" "I remember" "Well the reason behind that was because his girlfriend left him for someone else" "That's horrible. Tommy is a great guy. Why would anyone leave him?" "I don't know Rose. I just don't think that she deserved him" "Cal didn't deserve me but you do" smiled Rose. Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.


	15. Birthday and getting engaged

**_Sorry for not updating. I didn't have any time. I hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life!_** ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Are you okay Rose?" Asked Jack as he sat down next to her "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired. Work has been stressful lately." "I'm sorry to hear that" "It's a whole lot better when I come home to be with you. I love you" "I love you too" Jack kissed her cheek and lips. "Have you seen Tommy lately?" "No. The last time I spoke with him was 2 weeks ago. He really likes Anna" "The other day at work Anna told me that Tommy said the he loved her. I think they are cute together" "I think so too. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Before Rose could answer there was a knock on the door. Jack opened the door. Tommy stood on the other side. "Hi Tommy come in" "Thanks. Hi Rose" smiled Tommy. "Hi Tommy" "I have tickets for a Broadway show tomorrow night. You can join Anna and I on a double date" "We would love to" smiled Rose as she took the tickets.

After the Broadway show Jack, Rose, Tommy and Anna went to a place where they could drink and dance. They sat at a table together. "Anna do you want to dance with me?" Asked Tommy "Sure I would love to" smiled Anna. Jack and Rose stayed at the table for a little longer. "Are you okay?" Asked Jack Rose simply nodded but Jack could tell that she was not. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it. "Come on tell me. I know something is bothering you" "Jack do you think I'm getting fat?" "Fat!? What!? No of course not. You are beautiful Rose. Why do you think that?" "Well since last week it looked like I've been gaining a few pounds" "You look beautiful Rose and your perfect the way you are. I love you" Rose smiled and kissed him passionately. "I love you too" "Rose would you like to dance?" "Of course" They now stood in the middle of the dance floor. "Jack wait. I can't do this" "Were gonna have to be a little closer. Like this" "I don't know the steps" "Neither do I. Just go with it. Don't think"

A few weeks later it was Roses birthday. Jack loved her so much that he wanted to give her a very important and special gift. He had been thinking about it for weeks. Jack was going to ask Rose to marry him. Jack watched Rose wake up. "Happy birthday Rose!" He tightly hugged her and kissed her passionately "Thank you Jack!" "I love you Rose" "I love you too" Jack put his hands on her and started kissing her neck. "My girl deserves a trip to the stars on her birthday" smiled Jack. Rose giggled and agreed.

Later that evening Jack took Rose out for dinner. Jack got down on one knee and took her hand. They both looked deeply into each others eyes. Jack could feel the butterflies in his stomach "Rose I love you so much and I could see our lives together forever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have beautiful babies with you. Your perfect. I have never met anyone like you. I love you Rose. Will you marry me?" "Yes Jack! Yes I will marry you!" They passionately kissed. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered for them. Jack put the ring on her finger. "Oh Jack it's beautiful. I love you and thank you so much for the best birthday ever. I love you so much and I can't wait to become your wife." They kissed again. Cal stood outside the restaurant. He watched the happy newly engaged couple. Cal Was feeling betrayed, angry, upset and jealous. Cal was thinking of a plan as he walked away from the restaurant window.


	16. kidnapping Rose

**_Hi! Enjoy my new chapter! This is dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Cal got home. He sat looking at the ring that he was going to give her. Cal was not going to let Rose marry Jack. The next day Rose was walking back from work. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to face him. Suddenly Rose was pushed into a alleyway. The alleyway was already dark. Rose could not see "Jack?" "Hello sweet pea"

...

It was already 7:00 in the evening, almost 8:00. Jack was worried because Rose finished work at 6:00 and she had not called or anything. New York was a dangerous city in the evening's. Anything could happen. Jack put his coat on and collected his car keys. Jack stopped at her office but her boss told Jack that she had already left.

...

Rose sat on the couch with Cal beside her. Rose tried to stay as calm as possible even though he hated him. "What do you want Cal?" "I want you back Rose. I was such an idiot with you. I should of have treated you better then the way I did. I'm sorry" "I don't accept your apology. I'm an engaged women. I have moved on. I don't love you Cal. I love Jack" "What life can that gutter rat give you?" "Love, freedom, kindness. Jack is more of a man then you are! Goodbye Cal" Rose stood from the couch. Cal grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him. "And where do you think your going?" "Back home to the love of my life! Ow your hurting me! Get your hands of me!" "No! And shut up you little slut!" Cal kissed her lips as he put himself on top of her. "Cal stop! PLEASE!" "I'm taking you back to Philadelphia so we can get married"

Jack stopped in front of Roses old home. Cals car was there. Jack walked up to the door. He could hear Rose crying for help. Jack broke the door down. "Cal let her go!" Cal looked up and got of Rose. "Jack!" Cried Rose as she ran into his arms. "We have to get out of here!" cried Rose. Jack nodded in agreement. "Rose get back here! We are leaving for Philadelphia!" Shouted Cal in anger and frustration. "NO CAL! Rose and I are getting married and there is no way you are taking her back to Philadelphia!" Exclaimed Jack. Jack and Rose ran out the house and got into Jack's car.


	17. Getting shot

**_Enjoy my new chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Come on Rose!" Jack opened the car and they got in. Cal ran out the house with a gun. "JACK HE'S GOT A GUN!" Cried Rose. "SHIT!" Exclaimed Jack. Cal ran towards the car. He began shooting at them. Jack quickly drove off. "Oh God. I'm so sorry Jack! Cal grabbed me into an alleyway and he took me home-" Jack quickly cut in "Rose don't do that. Don't say sorry. This is not your fault alright. I've got a plan." "What's the plan?" "We have to leave New York" "What! But what about our jobs. Your a doctor. The hospital needs you Jack!" "I know they do but you need to stay safe Rose. Away from him" suddenly there was a gun shot. Cal had followed them. Jack was shot in the back. "Jack!" Cal laughed. He stopped his car and drove away. Rose took her phone out and called the hospital.

...

Jack had been put in surgery to remove the bullet and to stop the bleeding. Rose sat in the waiting room crying. They only got engaged last night. A doctor came out the double doors. Rose stood from the chair. "How is he? Is he going to live?" "That's what I'm going to tell you miss. Jack is going to be alright. The bullet has been removed and the bleeding has stopped. He did loose a lot of blood. He will be out from surgery soon." "Thank you Doctor" "Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" "Take care of him and when he is out of surgery let me see him as soon as possible" "Alright that's fine" "Thank you"

...

"Miss DeWitt Bukater you can see Mr Dawson now" "thank you Doctor" Rose walked into the room. Her tears ran down her cheeks when she sore Jack. "Oh Jack" Rose took his hand and cried. Jack looked so pale. He had lost so much blood. "This was all my fault. I'm so so sorry" Rose said softly. "I love you Jack".


	18. Moving to Chippewa falls Wisconsin

**_New chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Over night Jack woke up. Rose told Jack what Cal did to him. Jack was so proud of Rose for saving his life. Rose was also glad that she helped save his life. They talked about leaving New York for good and move somewhere else. "Where should we move to Jack?" "Anywhere Rose. I don't care as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter" "What about where you grew up?" " Chippewa falls,Wisconsin? Are you sure?" "I've never been and its far from Cal" "We will move as soon as I am out from hospital" smiled Jack. Rose smiled at him and leaned in giving him a kiss.

...

Days after Jack was allowed to leave the hospital he and Rose started packing up their belongings in boxes. They couldn't believe that they had brought a good sized house in Chippewa falls. "I can't wait to leave" "Me too Rose. We are finally getting away from your dangerous ex boyfriend" "That's the best part but there is an even more greater part" "And what's that?" Rose walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck "You Jack" Jack placed a small kiss on her lips. Rose forcefully placed her lips back to his. They continued kissing passionately. Jack lifted Rose up onto the kitchen counter. Rose pulled away from the kiss. "Take me to the stars Jack" "in the kitchen?" He asked with a smile and small giggle. "Yes. And why not? We have not made love in the kitchen before" smiled Rose.

...

Their clothes were all over the kitchen floor. Rose sat up on the kitchen counter with Jack standing in between her legs. Their foreheads touched, dripping in sweat. Their arms around one another. "This could be our tradition Rose. When we move into our new home we have to make love in every room" "In every room?" Smiled Rose "Well we don't have to-" Rose quickly cut Jack off "No I want to Jack. I love that idea. This idea has to be the best idea yet" Jack kissed her lips passionately. They made love again before continuing packing their things up into boxes.


	19. New home in Chippewa falls

**_Hi this is my new chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading it! I would like to dedicate this to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Welcome to our new home Rose" "It's beautiful Jack. I love Chippewa falls. Do you have family still living here?" "Um well...I don't have a family anymore. My mom and dad died in a fire" "Oh Jack I'm so sorry" Rose pulled Jack into an embrace. "It's alright Rose. You had to know at some point now that we are getting married. I never told you about them because its a difficult situation for me to talk about. They would of have loved you Rose" "I would of have loved them too" Jack smiled at her words. He kissed her cheek. "I love you Jack" "I love you too Rose. And thank you for your support and understanding" "Your more then welcome my love"

...

Jack and Rose are laying in bed together. Rose could feel Jack holding her tight in his arms. "Jack" "Yeah Rose?" "When would you like to get married?" "As soon as possible. What about tomorrow morning" Rose sat up and smiled down at Jack "Really?! Can we do that Jack?" "Of course we can Rose. Tomorrow morning I'll make the arrangements and in the afternoon you will become my wife" "Oh Jack" Rose kissed him passionately on the lips. "Take me to the stars Jack" "Gladly my love"

...

The next morning Jack woke up early to make the wedding arrangements. While Jack was making the wedding plans, Rose went to town to buy a simple dress. Later that afternoon Jack and Rose were in the church getting married. "Jack Dawson do you take Rose to be your beloved wife?" "I do" "Rose DeWitt Bukater do you take Jack to be your beloved husband?" "I do" "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Jack pulled Rose into a very passionate kiss. It was like they were the only people in the world.

...

"Your finally mine Rose" Jack said as he picked her up and shut the bedroom door behind them. They fell on the bed laughing. Their eyes met and silence fell. Rose ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much Mr Dawson" "I love you too Mrs Dawson. Shall we go to the stars my lady?" Smiled Jack "You already know the answer to that" smiled Rose.


	20. Love in Lake wissota

**_Dedicated to my best friend Titanic4life! Thank you Titanic4life for your lovely comments, they have helped me a lot to keep me writing this story! If you're new to fanfiction and you love Titanic as much as I do read and follow Titanic4life and myself Titanic 11912! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The next morning Jack rolled over and opened his eyes. Last night was one of the best nights he and Rose shared. Jack stroked her beautiful hair all the way down to her cheeks. Rose smiled and opened her eyes. "Morning handsome husband of mine" "Morning beautiful" "So what did you think of last night?" "Amazing. Out of this world" Rose laughed "I agree Jack. What should we do today?" "Well first lets have breakfast then take a shower together?" "Sounds perfect to me and then?" "I'll take you to lake wissota after that. I will make us a picnic so we can spend the day there" "I can't wait. Come on Jack lets get up" said Rose as she climbed out of bed.

...

Hand in hand Jack and Rose arrived at lake wissota. They sat down on the blanket and cuddled up together. "This is perfect" smiled Rose as she wrapped her arms tighter around her husband. "I could imagine our children playing in the water and us just sitting here watching them" continued Rose. Jack kissed her forehead. "Are you thinking of having children soon?" Asked Jack. "Not yet. Maybe next year or the year after that. I just want to spend time with you before we have children" "I agree. Now that we are on that subject how many children would you like?" "Lots Jack. I want to have lots of babies with you" "My mom and dad would have loved to be grandparents. Before they died they always told me that they wanted to be grandparents" Rose said nothing. She comforted Jack by kissing him slowly but passionately. Jack pulled away from the kiss. "Is something wrong Jack?" "No everything is perfect" Jack crashed his lips back to hers.

...

There was a knock on Cal's door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Are you Caledon Hockey?" "Yes. Why?" Cal rudely asked. "Your under arrest" said the other police men. "What!? Why?" The police man handcuffed cal. "Because you shot Jack Dawson in the back" "That's impossible" "yeah yeah. We know everything Cal. Get him into the car" said the police officer.

...

"Its getting dark now. We should get going" Rose pulled out from Jack's embrace. "Rose wait. I have been thinking about this since we have been here" "What is it?" "Do you want to go for a swim?" "You must be joking. The water must be cold now. We don't even have swimming costumes on" "Who said anything about swimming costumes? We can swim naked" "You mean...skinny dipping?" "Yeah. Care to join me?" Jack held his hand out to Rose. Rose took his hand. They removed their clothes and got in the water. "It's cold Jack" "Just give it a minute Rose. Trust me?" "I trust you." Twenty minutes later red and blue lights flashed in the distance. Jack pulled away from the kiss. "What's wrong Jack?" "Shh. Quite Rose. It's the police" "what are they doing here?" "They are checking for hunters. It's been banned to hunt in Chippewa falls" "should we leave?" "No its fine. They will leave in about five more minutes" "Are you sure?" "I'm sure" Five minutes later the police left. "Can we go home now Jack. I'm getting cold" "okay lets go"


	21. Jack's new job

**_Enjoy my new chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life! (Sorry it's kinda short)_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The next morning Jack woke up. He kissed Rose's forehead and got out of bed. During breakfast Jack was thinking about going to the hospital for a job interview. A few minutes later Jack was showered and dressed. As Jack finished putting his shirt on Rose wrapped his arms around him. "Morning handsome husband of mine" "Morning my beautiful Rose. How did you sleep?" "Well" Rose pulled away from him to look at him properly. "Where are you going Jack?" "I'm going to the hospital. I need to look for a job" "Do you want me to come with you?" Smiled Rose. "If you want to"

...

"Hello Mr Dawson" smiled the Doctor. They shook hands and exchange smiles "Please call me Jack I don't mind" "Well Jack my name is Doctor Smith." "This is My wife Rose Dawson. We just got married the other day" "Hello Rose" "Hi" smiled Rose. "Congratulations on your marriage" "Thank you" they both said. "Well what may I do for you?" "I'm a doctor and I was wondering if I could work here" "Perfect. Please come in my office and let's talk" Rose sat outside the room waiting for Jack. There was no reason for her to be nervous for him. Jack is one of the best doctor's and she was sure that he would get the job. An hour later Jack walked out of the office. "I got the job Rose!" Rose was so happy for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spined her around. "Oh Jack I'm so happy for you" "thank you and I have some more news Rose" Jack put her back down. "What's the other news Jack?" Smiled Rose "Next week I don't have to work because we are going on our honeymoon" "what!? But how Jack?" "I told Doctor Smith that we got married the other day and we haven't been on a honeymoon yet so he has given me all next week off but then after that I start working" They smiled and kissed passionately as if they were the only people in the world.

...

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon Rose?" "I've always have wanted to go to Rome" "My best friend Fabrizio lives in Rome. He works in his parents hotel kitchen. His mom and dad own the hotel. I could get a room easily" "That's perfect. I love you Jack" Rose embraced him tightly and kissed his lips "I love you too"


	22. Honeymoon in Rome

**_Hi sorry for not updating in a while. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life because they are the best! I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack and Rose stood outside the De Rossi Hotel. Hand in hand they walked in. "There is no one here" said Rose "We just have to ring the bell" A minute later a man walked into the lobby. "Jack is that you?" Asked the old man. "Yes it is" Smiled Jack. "I'm so happy to see you again Mr De Rossi " "you too. I would like you to meet my wife Rose Dawson" "Hello Beautiful Rosa" "Hi it's so nice to meet you" smiled Rose. After talking for a few minutes Jack and Rose went up to their room. "I can't believe they gave us the honeymoon sweet" "why are you complaining about it Rose?" "I'm not complaining I'm just shocked. I'm so happy to be here with you" "me too" They slowly kissed. There tongues meet in the middle of their make out. Jack pulled away and took her hand. "Where are you taking me Jack?" "To the stars" replied Jack.

...

"Are you satisfied from our trip to the stars" smiled Jack. Rose played with his hair and blushed thinking about it. "Very" Smiled Rose. "You mean the world to me Rose. I love you" "I love you too" "what are we going to do tomorrow Jack?" "We are going to see the Vatican." Rose smiled and played with his hair. "I love your hair Jack" "I love your hair Rose. It's like your personality, beautiful, that red fire spirit, I love it" he smiled and kissed her neck. Rose closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. "That feels so good Jack. Don't stop"

...

The next morning Jack and Rose were getting ready to go out to visit the Vatican. When they got down stairs Jack found Fabrizio. "Fabrizio" "Jack" They both happily smiled and hugged each other. "I can't believe that your here Jack! It's been so long since we last sore each other" "I know. A lot has changed over the years. Fabrizio I would like you to meet the love of my life and wife Rose" "Hello Beautiful Rosa. I'm Fabrizio" "Hi Fabrizio it's so nice to meet you. Jack has told me a lot about you" smiled Rose. "How did you get so lucky Jack? A beautiful woman like Rosa is hard to find nowadays. I just can't believe that your married" "Yeah we are on our honeymoon at the moment" Smiled Jack as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer " Congratulations I'm very happy for the both of you!" "Thank you Fabrizio" They both said. "We should get going now. Rose and I are going to see the Vatican" "The Vatican is beautiful" exclaimed Fabrizio. "It's is but it's not as beautiful as my Rose" smiled Jack. Rose blushed and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to say such things Jack" "I have to because they are ture" smiled Jack.

...

Jack and Rose spent hours looking around the Vatican. They both enjoyed looking at the beautiful surrounding. "It's beautiful in here Jack" "Yeah but not as beautiful as you" "Don't start this again Jack" giggled Rose "I love you Jack" "I love you too" A few hours later they left the Vatican. They walked around the city of Rome and then they went out for dinner.


	23. Pregnant

**_Hi! My new chapter is dedicated to Titanic4life! Sorry it's kinda short but it is what it is. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Over the last week Jack and Rose had visited the Colosseum, The Roman Forum, Trevi fountain, The Spanish steps and other places around the city of Rome. They only had a few hours until they had to go back home. Jack and Rose sat in there hotel room "I don't want to leave Jack. I love Rome" "I love it here too. Maybe we can come back soon" "That would be great. Thank you for one of the most memorable time we have shared together" "Your welcome and thank you too Rose" Jack quickly looked at the time on his phone. They still had about 8 hours until their flight. "I want to take you to one more place before we leave Rose" smiled Jack "Where to Jack?" "To the stars" They both wrapped there arms around each other and kissed her passionately on the lips.

...

A few weeks later after there honeymoon Rose was starting to act differently around Jack. "Jack I said stop it!" Jack pulled away from the kiss as Rose stood up from the couch "I'm sorry Rose I shouldn't have" "It's alright Jack. Rose disappeared into the bathroom. Five minutes later Rose walked out the bathroom. "Oh god" "What is it Rose?" "I've just been sick. It keeps happening" She sat down next to Jack and put her arms around him. "I don't know what to do" "Tomorrow we will go to the hospital. Hay don't worry you'll be fine I promise you" "I love you so much Jack. I'm sorry for the way I have been over the last few weeks. I'm so sorry" Rose cried and Jack pulled her closer. "Don't be sorry Rose. It's alright" "No its not Jack. I've been such a bitch towards you and its not fair. Since Italy you have been so romantic and I just pushed you away. It's not fair. You deserve a better marriage with me. Give me a chance to show you" Rose pulled Jack into a kiss. At first the kiss was more forced but eventually it slowly became more intense and passionate. "I love you Jack" "I love you too and to be honest with you I didn't like the way you have treated me since we came back home but I accept your apology" "Thank you Jack" "Your welcome"

...

The next day Jack and Rose went to the hospital. After running some tests they found out some news. The doctor walked back into the room. "I have your test results" "Are they good or bad?" Asked Rose. "They are good" "Oh thank god" smiled Rose. "Jack and Rose your both expecting a baby" "A baby?!" Jack Smiled at Rose. Her face also turned into a smile. "Yes Jack a baby. Rose you are now five weeks pregnant" smiled the Doctor. "Congratulations you two" "Thank you" smiled Rose.

 ** _I will write the next chapter soon. I promise._** ** _I wasn't going to add a baby so soon but I did it anyway! I was running out of ideas for this chapter and when I was writing it I thought why not make Rose pregnant? It was a shook to me too and I don't regret adding a baby. I also want to say thank you to Titanic4life for your lovely support :-). Thank you!_**

 ** _, Titanic 11912._**


	24. Back to New York

**_new chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life for always being an amazing friend! Thank you!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

A few weeks later. "Jack I have to go back" "Where?" "To New York" "Why?" "Anna just sent me this email and I have to go back. I'm sorry" "no it's fine baby" Jack put his arms around her. "When do you have to go back?" Asked Jack. "Next week. I will only be gone for two days" "I could come with you" "What about you Jack. You can't give up your time for me" "Rose I would give up the whole universe for you. Now please let me go with you" "Okay" Smiled Rose.

...

"Hi Rose" "Hi Anna" "So what's it like living in Chippewa falls?" "Amazing. I love it" "Do you miss living in New York?" "Sometimes. How are you and Tommy?" "We are good. I told him to take it slowly and he is fine with it" Anna looked down at Roses hand. "Rose are you married?" "Yes I am. Sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to but everything has been so...Jack and I got married and we are both very happy" "I'm so happy for the both of you" smiled Anna "Thank you Anna" Anna stood from the kitchen table. "Would you like some wine Rose?" "No thank you" "You can't be serious. You never say no to drink of wine" "Anna I have some more good news to tell you" "Tell me Rose" "I'm Pregnant" Anna stood in shock and smiled. "Oh Rose congratulations!" Anna ran over and gave Rose a hug.

...

Jack walked down the streets of New York. He was going to find Rose and Anna until a middle aged woman with the same colour hair as Rose walked up to him. "Excuse me sir. Have you seen my daughter?" She held up a picture of her daughter. Rose. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Rose had told Jack she didn't get along with her mother and wanted nothing to do with her. "No I haven't. What's her name?" "Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater" "I'm sorry but I haven't seen her" Jack said as he slowly walked away.

...

Jack finally arrived at Anna's apartment. Anna opened up the door. "Hi Jack come in" "Thanks. How are you?" "I'm good. Rose Jack is here" Rose walked into the entrance. She smiled and kissed him passionately. Anna smiled as the couple kissed. Rose pulled away. "Sorry Anna. I just got carried away" "It's fine. Make yourself at home while I sort out you bedroom" "I missed you so much Jack" She kissed him passionately again. "I missed you too. Rose we need to talk about something. When I was walking back a middle aged woman with red hair just like yours held up a picture of you. She asked me if I knew a Rose DeWitt Bukater and I said no" Rose gasped. "Jack that was my mom! She's looking for me. I don't want to see her or have nothing to do with her. She and Cal ruined my life" Rose cried into his shirt. Jack put his arms around her and kissed her head "I'll keep you safe Rose. Your mother and especially Cal will not come anywhere near you, me or our baby I promise"


	25. Ruth

**_New chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Later that evening Rose was standing outside on the balcony. Jack walked out onto the balcony. "Hay" Rose turned her head to look at him. "Hay" "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. How are you?" "I'm good" Jack put his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about Rose?" "I just want to leave New York because my mom is looking for me" "It's our last day tomorrow Rose and then after that we go back to Chippewa falls" "I know. I just want to go home and stay safe" "Me too" Jack kissed her cheek and he sang come Josephine into her ear.

...

Jack opened his eyes and found Rose looking at him. "Morning Jack" "Morning Rose. What time is it?" "Its 9:30. Anna has gone to work. She has also given me the spare key. Are you hungry?" "Very" Smiled Jack. After breakfast they went out for a walk and did some shopping. "I'm going to try this dress on Jack. I'll be out in two minutes" "Take your time Rose" when Rose was walking towards the changing room a woman walked into her. "Oh I'm so sorry" said Rose "no I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" The women said. Rose gasped. "Hello mother" "Hello Rose" Rose quickly walked away. "Jack we have to leave Now" "Why?" "I'll explain later. Come on" "Rose wait!" Shouted Ruth. "Run!" Shouted Rose. Hand in hand Jack and Rose made their way out of the shop and into a taxi.

...

Jack and Rose arrived back at Anna's apartment. They sat down on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. "So that was your mom?" "Yes. I had to get out of their. I'm sorry Jack" "Rose you don't have to be sorry alright. I want you to be safe and that's all that matters. I love you" "I love you too"


	26. Rose meets a new friend

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life! Titanic4life has the best stories and is the best writer I know! Read and follow Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

A few hours later Anna came back home with Tommy. Jack and Rose told him the news about their wedding and about Rose being pregnant. Tommy was so happy for them. Two hours later Jack and Rose went to bed because in the next few hours they would have to go to the airport. A few minutes later Tommy was getting ready to go back to his own apartment. "Anna would you like to join me on a date tomorrow night?" "I would love to" She smiled. Tommy gave her a quick small kiss on the lips before he left.

...

The next day Jack and Rose finally arrived back home in Chippewa falls. A few weeks later Rose was now two months pregnant. The baby was healthy and Rose was doing well with the pregnancy. "Jack I'm bored being stuck at home while your at work. What can I do today?" "You can go out shopping or you can take a walk around the lake" "Okay thank you" "I'll see you later" Jack gave her a passionate kiss goodbye. "Bye my love" smiled Jack. "Bye Jack. Love you" "I love you too".

...

After Jack left for work Rose went for a walk around the lake. Rose sat down on the grass and then this little dog came up to her. "Hello" smiled Rose to the dog. She let the dog smell her and she stroked him. "Hank here boy" said a female voice. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was bothering you" "No its fine." The lady put the leach back onto the dog. "You have a beautiful dog" "Thank you. I'm Lucy" "I'm Rose." "It's nice to meet you Rose. Maybe some time we can hang out" "That would be nice" smiled Rose. Rose and Lucy exchanged numbers. "Sorry I can't stay. I have to take Hank home and then I have to go to work" "That's fine" smiled Rose.

...

Later that evening "Rose I'm home!" Rose appeared in the doorway and kissed him passionately. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Welcome home Jack" "Thank you. You should welcome me home like this all the time" giggled Jack "I guess I should" smiled Rose. Jack pulled Rose back into the kiss. They both ended up making out on the couch. They both wanted to make love but they couldn't because of the baby.


	27. The birth

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

5 months later Jack and Rose went to the hospital for a check up on the baby. Rose was now 7 months pregnant. They both looked at the screen with love in their eyes "Jack look at our baby" Jack held her hand and smiled down at Rose. "Would you like to know the sex?" Asked the Doctor. Jack and Rose looked at each other. "Do you want to know Rose?" "I do. And you?" "I would like to know too" "Your having a boy" said the doctor.

...

2 months later. Rose was rushed to hospital. The baby was coming! Hours later the baby was born. Rose held the baby boy in her arms "He's perfect Jack" "He is" "Would you like to hold him?" "Yes please" Jack took his son into his arms for the first time. Jack never knew that he would settle down and start a family. The baby wrapped his little hand around one of Jack's fingers. It was a beautiful moment. "What should we name him Rose?" "We should name him after your father Jack. What was your dad's name?" "His name was Robert. Robert Dawson." "I love it. Our little Robert Dawson" smiled Rose.

...

Back in New York Tommy and Anna were out on a date. "Tommy look Rose just gave birth. Aw! The baby is so cute" Anna showed Tommy her phone. The photo was of both Jack and Rose holding the baby in their arms. "Aw a perfect family" smiled Tommy as he looked at the pictures. He handed Anna her phone back when she got another text. "They named the baby after Jacks dad. He's called Robert Dawson" said Anna. While Anna and Tommy were talking a woman overheard their conversation. She turned her head and sore the women's phone. The picture that she sore was of her daughter Rose. Ruth got some more information that they lived in Chippewa falls and that she was a grandmother. Ruth couldn't be more happy for Rose. Ruth now knew that Rose was unhappy with Cal and happy with her new man. Later that evening Ruth booked a flight to Chippewa falls, Wisconsin.


	28. Ruth finds the Dawson's

**_Dedicated to my best friend Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Ruth stayed a few days in her hotel room to give Rose some time with her family. A few days later Ruth found the house where Rose lived. It was not as bad as she thought. The house looked big enough for a family. Ruth then noticed that people were at home. Ruth rang the doorbell and waited. The door finally opened up. A young man with blond hair was holding a beautiful baby boy in his arms. "Hi can I help you?" Asked Jack. "Yes. Is Rose here?" "Yeah she is. Please come in" "You have a beautiful home. I'm Ruth." " Thank you. I'm Jack and this is Robert" "What a handsome baby you have" before Jack could answer Rose walked into the entrance. She froze when she sore her mother. "Mother" "Rose" "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" "I came here to see you and to apologize-" "Apologize? Apologize for what?!" "For being a terrible mother. I'm sorry for setting you up with Cal and everything else" cried Ruth. "Rose can we talk somewhere private?" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine"

...

Rose walked into the bedroom where Jack was sitting on the bed. "How did the talk go with your mom?" "It was better then I thought. She said sorry to me and we are going to have a fresh start" Jack smiled as Rose walked over to him and kissed him. Jack pulled Rose down and sat her down on his lap. "Where is your mom right now?" "She has gone back to her hotel to collect her belongings. You don't mind if she stays with us for a couple of days Do you?" "I don't mind Rose. I have to get to know my mother-in-law at some point" "She will love getting to know you Jack. You are the most charming, handsome man I have ever known.I love you" "I love you too" They kissed passionately again when they hurd a cry from Robert's room. "I'll go Rose. You've had a long day and you need your sleep" smiled Jack.

...

Jack walked into the kitchen to find Rose having breakfast "Morning Jack" "Morning beautiful" Jack kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to her. "I found something out about Cal last night. It turns out that he is in prison for being aggressive and dangerous" "How did you find out?" "Mother told me. After he shot you the police went after him" "I can't believe it that your mother didn't believe you at first about him" "I know. It's crazy" laughed Rose. "I still remember when we first met" smiled Jack. "Me too" smiled Rose. They both looked into each others eyes and kissed passionately. Jack pulled Rose onto his lap as she straddled him. Rose suddenly pulled away from the kiss. Jack looked at her confused. "What is it Rose?" "Do you remember that tradition that you promised me about?" "I think so..." "The one that we have to make love in every room when we moved here" "Oh now I remember" blushed Jack. "Why don't we make love in the kitchen right now?" Smiled Rose "Rose I would love to but your mom is in our house at the moment" "your right. I completely forgot about her" blushed Rose. Jack laughed and kissed her. "If you want to we can go to the stars in our bedroom" Smiled Jack. "Let's go" Smiled Rose.


	29. Authors note

**Authors note**

Hi! I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to continue with this story. I have no more ideas. I have enjoyed writing this story. I also want to give a special Thank you to Titanic4life being an amazing friend! Thank you Titanic4life for your comments and support. I really appreciate it. Thank you all so much!

Love ,

Titanic 11912 :-)


	30. Author's note

**Author's note** Hi! I have some good news. I'm going to continue this story! I have finished reading it and I've finally gotten some inspiration to continue it.

Titanic 11912 ️️️


	31. Getting to know Ruth

I have finally finished writing this chapter. (This is not one of my best chapters but I gave it a try). There has been a lot of thinking and I just hope that this story continues. The reason why this took so long for me to write this was because I was struggling for new ideas. If anyone wants to leave a comment or send me a PM about any other ideas for this story that would be the most helpful. Dedicated to Titanic4life!

Titanic 11912:

"Oh Rose I was wondering if I could spend time with your mother. You know so we can get to know each other" Smiled Jack. "That's a great idea Jack. She will love to know you". Later that day Jack and Ruth went out for lunch to get to know each other. They sat in a little French cafe. "So Ruth where are you from?" " I'm from Philadelphia. I have lived there all my life. Where are you from Mr Dawson?" "Oh please call me Jack. Were family" "My apologies. Where are you from Jack?" "I'm from Chippewa falls Wisconsin" "I've never heard of it before. What's it like?" "Well most of the time its cold but during the summer it's warm. I remember in the summer me and some friends of mine went swimming together in lake Wissota. It's small and everyone is very friendly their" He said before talking a sip from his coffee. "It sounds like a great place to visit" "Yeah it is. Maybe one day you could join us if we ever go back" "I would love to Jack." Smiled Ruth. "How does if feel like being married to my daughter and having a beautiful baby?" "Its unimaginable. It really is. I love Rose and Robert and Rose knows I would do anything to keep our family safe" "I'm so happy to here that. Before Rose met you she was in a relationship with Cal and she never loved or liked him and I feel bad for that. I can now see that she is much happier with you and I want to thank you for being their for my little girl" "Thank you Ruth and your welcome"

...

"Peak a boo. Peak a boo" smiled Rose as she uncovered her face. Baby Robert laughed. Rose picked him up from the crib and held him close. She sat in the loveseat in the corner of the room and she breastfed him. "I knew you were hungry" she smiled. The phone then rang. Rose reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi Rose!" "Anna! Hi! How are you?" "Good. How are you and everyone else?" "We're all good. You will never guess who is visiting?" "Who? It better not be that bastard Cal?" Rose laughed. "Oh god no. No its my mom" "Your mom? I thought that you two didn't get along?" "Were starting over. Jack is out with her at the moment and I'm at home feeding Robert. So how are you and Tommy doing?" "Were good. Were going to go to Canada together for a romantic weekend getaway" "That's great. You two have fun" "Thanks Rose. Send my love to Jack and Robert from me" "I will. Bye."

...

"How was your day Rose?" "Good. And yours?" "It was good too. Your mother and I get along well" "That's great. I'm glad your getting along" "She offered that tomorrow night she could babysit for us" "Why? What are we doing?" Rose asked excitedly. "Were are going to a spa. Since your mother has been with us I was thinking that you needed some time to relax. We leave around 4 and we should get there about 5" "oh Jack. Your the best husband ever. I love you" Rose kissed him and embraced him tightly "I love you too"


	32. Spa day

**_Chapter 32! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"So what's the first Jack?" Rose asked wrapping her robe around her waist. "Well first were going to get a couples massage and then go to the sauna and then to the pool followed by the hot tub. How does that sound?" "It sounds perfect" Rose slipped her hands through his robe and she placed her hands on his chest. "Just perfect" Rose leaned in and kissed him. Jack kissed her back then he had to pull away even though he didn't want to. "Rose. I would love to continue kissing you but we have a couples massage in 5 minutes" Rose pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry Jack. I just couldn't keep my hands of you" "Don't say that Rose" He said in a whisper. "Why not?" She said in a nervous laugh. "Because you will seduce me" replied Jack. He kissed her forehead. "Come on let go otherwise we will be late". They then walked in hand in hand to the couples massage room. "Hello. Can I take your names please?" said the middle age women. "It's Jack and Rose Dawson" Smiled Rose. "The woman looked at the list of names. "Ah yes. Come with me and I'll show you to your room. Your in here" "Thank you" said Jack. "Enjoy your massage". Jack and Rose walked into the room. They then got settled and got their massage.

...

Jack and Rose walked out the couples massage. "That was just what I needed. I feel more relaxed" smiled Rose. Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah it sure was. Do you want to go to the sauna now?" "Okay. Lead the way Jack" Jack and Rose entered the sauna. Both their body temperatures raised. It felt like a thousand degrees. It was just them in the sauna. "Jesus it's hot in here" said Jack. "I agree". Rose took Jack's hand as they sat next to each other. Rose placed a hand on his chest and kissed his shoulder. Jack looked down at his wife. Her damp curly stuck to her body. Her green eyes opened to look back into his. "Put your hands on me Jack" Rose removed her towel and placed his hand on her breast. Jack then kissed her passionately. Rose lied down as they kissed. Jack didn't have to wait. He pulled himself on top of her. They pulled away from the kiss. Rose reached down for his waist and removed his towel.

...

Jack and Rose were covered up in more sweat. Rose placed a hand on his cheek to help relax him with his breathing. "Your trembling" "Don't worry I'll be alright" He was able to say. Jack leaned in for another kiss. They then looked at each other with love. "I can't believe we didn't get caught" giggled Rose. "I know. Imagine if we did. That would be so awkward and so embarrassing" laughed Jack. "I know and we were not quite at all. Anyone could of hurd us or walked in on us" Laughed Rose. Jack pressed his forehead against Roses and they began kissing again. "I love you Rose" "I love you too Jack" They were about to kiss again until they hurd someone's voice. "Quick put your towel back on Rose. Someone's about to come in" Jack and Rose sat up and put their towel back on. More people entered the sauna. After that they left. They then spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool and hot tubs.


End file.
